


The King’s Ward

by slightlytookish



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther was not a neglectful father. He was simply a very busy man, and not given to coddling children. So when Morgana arrived at Camelot, looking small and pale and reminding him so much of her father, Uther was at a bit of a loss as to what to do with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King’s Ward

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for series one, especially episode 1x12. Morgana is 10 years old. Thank you to thedoingofit for the beta.

Uther was not a neglectful father. He took a great interest in his son's studies and in his training. Uther was simply a very busy man, and not given to coddling children. He never coddled his own son; there had been a nurse and a tutor and a host of other servants to see to that. So when Morgana arrived at Camelot, looking small and pale and reminding him so much of her father, Uther was at a bit of a loss as to what to do with her. Not for the first time did he wish that Igraine was at his side. She would have known just how to look after a little girl.

The servants Uther assigned to Morgana reported to him that she was a quiet, polite child. She liked to read, and didn't care much for needlework, though she was suitably accomplished for a girl of her age. But these were activities that kept a lady confined to her rooms, and Uther wanted to see more of his young ward. More importantly, he wanted to see her happy.

He held a feast to welcome her and Morgana seemed happy enough that night, holding Arthur's hand tightly as he escorted her gallantly, if a little awkwardly, to the king's table. But soon afterwards Morgana's spirits grew low. She suffered from frequent nightmares, which Gaius assured Uther was not unusual for one so young who had experienced the loss of a parent. During the day she kept to her rooms, refusing to come out until Uther ordered her to, and even then with much reluctance and even a few outbursts directed towards the king.

Gaius advised Uther to give the child more time to adjust to her new life. But Uther was not a patient man. After yet another day of watching Morgana drift around the throne room in silence, resisting all attempts at conversation and spending much of her time looking out of the windows as if she wanted to be anywhere else, Uther turned to the wife of his chief councillor for advice.

"You could get her some playthings, sire," she suggested. "What little girl wouldn't like a doll?"

A few days later, a large box arrived at court. Uther was meeting with his advisors, with Arthur standing at his elbow and listening attentively to the conversation, and Morgana standing alone by the window at the far end of the hall, looking very downcast.

The king beckoned for Morgana to approach and set down the box before her. "Open it."

Morgana lifted the lid, revealing two exquisite dolls. One was a beautiful lady with long dark hair, clothed in red velvet, and the other was a valiant knight, dressed in gleaming armour with a sword at his waist and a tiny dagger tucked into his boot.

"Thank you, my lord," Morgana said quietly. With one finger she touched the lady's hair and the knight's helm, and then looked up at the king as if she was unsure of she was expected to do next.

Uther ordered a servant to approach with some cushions which were placed beside his throne, and had Morgana sit upon them. "Go on," he said, smiling benevolently. "Play."

After a brief hesitation, Morgana retrieved a small ivory comb from the box and began to brush the lady's hair. Uther watched her for a moment, pleased to see her amusing herself with her new playthings, before turning his attention back to his advisors.

When Uther glanced over at Morgana a short while later to mark her progress, he raised an eyebrow in surprise. Morgana had unsheathed the knight's weapons and was having the dolls battle each other. And the lady was winning, if the number of times she was stabbing the knight through his hauberk was anything to go by. "What are you doing, child?" Uther said.

Immediately Morgana dropped the dolls. "I'm sorry, my lord," she replied, looking up at him guiltily.

"Tell me," Uther said, looking at her curiously, "do you enjoy swordplay?"

At last his ward smiled. "Yes, my lord, very much," Morgana said, her eyes shining brightly. "My father-" Here she stopped and bowed her head, and for a moment looked too sorrowful to continue. "My father taught me a little about fighting," she said at last.

Uther was silent for a long moment. Of course Gorlois would have taught Morgana; he had adored his daughter and would have done everything to ensure her safety and happiness. Uther owed it to his old friend to do the same.

"You will receive lessons," he said. "Beginning tomorrow, you will train with Arthur."

"Father!" Arthur cried in indignation, but Uther ignored his protest. Morgana was smiling again and for the first time since she had arrived in Camelot, she seemed truly happy.

The next day Morgana soundly beat Arthur at the training grounds as Uther watched, surprised and amused, and thought to himself that he would quite like having a daughter.


End file.
